


Angel Finder

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Oops, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly minted Demon Dean and his Angel Castiel try to go back in time, but they go a bit too far back.  They find themselves in the forest not far from Camelot.  What could possibly go wrong, except everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camelot?

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a gif set on Tumblr, at the request of a IRL friend.

The bunker was quiet, too quiet.  Sam woke up early and yet he could not find his brother or Cas anywhere.  “Dean?  Cas?” he called, but no answer.  Not even a peep from a mouse, which Sam was sure they have at least one in the bunker.  “Where the hell are they?”

Meanwhile, in another time and place, Dean and Cas are standing in the middle of a forest.  “Where the hell are we Cas?”  Dean grumbled.  Castiel looked around confused.  “I’m pretty sure we’re in medieval Wales, home of King Arthur and Merlin.”  Dean looked to Cas with a bitch face that almost beat Sam’s, but not quite.  “Really Cas?  You are ‘pretty sure’ you sent us back to Camelot?  How did you mess time travel up so bad this time?” 

“I must have miscalculated the time and place.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Dean, you know I don’t know how a master sleuth correlates with human waste.”

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs.  “Do you at least know how to get us home, right Cas?”  He looks to his angel with urgency.  Cas looks him deadpan in the eyes.  “I’m going to need to replenish my grace before the attempt, but I’m almost certain that I can get us safely home.”  Dean throws his hands up in the air.  “Almost certain!  Safely?  Those aren’t reassuring words Cas.”

“I know Dean, but it’s the best I can do for the time being.”

“Perfect, just fucking perfect!  We’re stuck in Medieval Wales, home of Camelot and King Arthur and his trusty warlock, and no way to get home…”  There was a rustle and Dean went quiet.  Cas was about to say something when Dean covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him down to hide behind a bush.  The duo could now hear the footsteps of what could be a woman, the clomp of horses, and the clank of chain mail.

“I saw the flash of light over here!”  Exclaimed the woman.  Dean and Cas can now see that the men on horses wore red cloaks.  “They must be the knights,” Dean said incredulously.  His eyes followed the movement of the knights to where he and Cas had just been standing.  The men scanned the area, just missing sight of Dean and Cas’ heads.  When they all looked away Dean took his chance, he stood and ran.  Cas however, did not seem to move, which caught the attention of the knights.

“Halt!” called a night, and though Dean’s first instinct was to keep running, Cas stood still.

“Cas!  What are you doing?  Run!”  Dean tried to call to him.  Cas did not budge, and so Dean gave a furious huff and kept running, thinking it would be better to find help then go against 20 sword-armed men with weapons from another and possibly corrupt some sort of balance in the universe or some shit like that.

That is when he ran into Merlin, out picking herbs for Gaius, grumbling the whole time.  Moreover, Dean literally ran into him.  They fell into their own heaps and both men grumbled.  “Watch where you’re going!”  Dean shouted.  Merlin gave him this incredulous look.  “Me?!  You were the one who was running.”

“Well I was in a hurry!”

“Oh, and that makes it excusable to knock someone on their arse, because you were in a hurry?”

“Look man, I don’t have time for this, a good friend of mine is in a bind and I need to get him out of it.”

Dean finally looked at the one he bumped into after brushing himself off.  The man before him was scrawny, to say as nicely as possible, and he had dark wavy hair and light blue eyes.  He wore a red tunic and a pale gray/blue scarf around his neck (I mean, come on, who does that?).  The man huffed.

“Not dressed like that you’re not.”

“What do you mean?!”

“You dress like a foreigner, and much worse, strange, like you’re not from this time period.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I’ve seen the future, your weird weapons, the cloth made without human hands.  I can tell.”

“Oh?  So what, are you gonna tell me you’re Merlin or something.”

“Yes, that is my name.”

“What, are you serious?”

“Yes, and since you already know my name, why don’t you give me yours.”

“Dean, its Dean Winchester.”

Merlin stuck his hand out, as if to shake Dean’s.  “Pleasure to meet you Dean, despite the circumstances.  Dean huffed.  “Yeah, same to you.  Now how do you suggest I help my friend?”

“Come with me, I know how to sneak you in to get some clothes to fit you and not make you stand out.”

“Awesome.”

**********************************************

In the throne room of the castle of Camelot, King Uther sat as a woman kneeled before him.

“There was an odd man in the woods, sire.  He wore strange clothes and he was chanting some kind of spell.”

Uther nodded, “And did you see what this man looked like, other than his attire?”

“Yes sire, he had dark hair and light eyes, with stubble on his face.  His eyes glowed sire, it was sorcery, it had to be.”

Uther motioned for the knights holding Cas to bring him forward.

“Is this the man you saw in the forest?”

“Yes sire.”

Uther glared at Castiel.

“What have you to say of this?  Are you a sorcerer?”

Cas did not say a word, only shook his head.

“Speak, I command you, as your king, to answer me.  Are you a sorcerer?”

“No.”

“Care to explain why then, a woman who doesn’t know you has pegged you as to have chanted a spell?”

“That wasn’t a spell…”

Uther did not let Cas finish, he had heard enough.  “Take him to the dungeons; he shall be executed at sundown, burnt at the stake.  The knights drug Cas out of the throne room, and the mysterious woman disappeared into the crowd outside the citadel.  Merlin slunk out of view as they took Castiel away.

**********************************************

When Merlin got back to the physicians tower he knocked on his chamber door.  Merlin had tossed some clothes at Dean earlier and told him to dress, using his room to change.  Once Dean was clothed in period appropriate attire he walked out for Merlin’s approval.  Merlin then hid Dean’s real clothes in the floorboards of his chamber, much as he did with many things, including the magic book Gaius gave him.

“Hey Merlin, thanks for the clothes.  You found my friend yet?”

“I’m sorry Dean, Uther’s men caught him.  He’ll be burnt at the stake at sundown for witchcraft.”

“Dammit…”  Dean would have punched the wall, but since it was stone, he thought it would hurt him worse.  “What am I gonna do?”  He grumbled.


	2. Not Without Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tries to help, but Dean is being stubborn, and for a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of a friend, I made this after a Tumblr gif set.

“I could try a spell to send you back.”

Merlin had listened to Dean talk for an hour about how he and Cas had intended to travel to a different time, but that by some fluke they ended up here.  He nodded in understanding, knowing how intricate time travel could be from his own mistakes, but traveling to the future was still new to him.

“No.  I’m not leaving without him.” 

“How are you going to get to him then?  He’s locked in the dungeon, and after so many prisoner escapes, it’s now heavily guarded.”

“Has that ever stopped you?  Aren’t you made of magic or something?”

Merlin rolled his eyes.  “Not everyone knows this yet Dean, so I would thank you not to shout it to the whole kingdom, or I’d soon be joining your friend and then you’d have even worse luck getting back to your time.”

“Yeah whatever, what if I get an audience with Uther then?  Appease his mead-addled magic-hating mind?”

Merlin perked up at this.  “That could be possible, wait here while I work something out with Arthur.”

Dean grabbed Merlin’s shoulder to stop him.  “Why don’t you just take me to see Uther and we’ll go from there.”

“That’s harder than you think Dean, these things take time.”

“Cas doesn’t have time Merlin!  He has until the sun don’t shine and then people are going to subjected to a screaming angel, most will go deaf, trust me, it’s bad.”

“You said Cas was a magical being, I’ve never heard of Angels coming to earth.”

“They don’t for a long time, but centuries after you and Arthur have become legends and people start wearing clothes made by machines, the apocalypse takes place and Angels and Demons battle, it is gore ridden and not pretty, even compared to being gutted by a broad sword.  It doesn’t end there either.”

“I haven’t seen anything like that in the Crystal Cave.”

“You don’t want to.”

“So what do you suggest we do?”

“Get me a sword and lead me to the King.”

“I can’t let you kill him Dean!”

“I’m not going to, but I’m not going in defenseless, and I have to leave behind a lot of knives with my clothes.”

“I know just who to take you to.”

“Awesome.”

“You may want to refrain from saying that; it makes you sound suspicious, like you don’t belong.”

“Fine.”

*********************************************

A beautiful woman opened the door of a small home in the lower town area.  “Merlin?  What are you doing at this hour?” she asked.  She steps aside to let Merlin and Dean in, a look of concern on her face.

“Sorry for the intrusion Gwen, but it was urgent.  This is my friend Dean, and he’s in need of a sword, if you have one.”  Merlin had gestured to Dean as he spoke to Gwen.

“Wait…  Gwen, as in Gwenevere?  Why is she…?”  Dean did not get to ask further because Merlin shushed him and nodded hoping that would answer Dean’s curiosity.  Gwen shuffled uncomfortably.  “Yes that is my name, but my friends call me Gwen.  And why, may I ask, do you require a sword?”  She had a stare that would make anyone spill his or her secrets.

“I hate to be unprotected when visiting people that could and will kill me.”

“And who might that be?”

“Your tyrant king.”

“That is treason to say such things.” She said harshly.

“I live in a country that doesn’t have a king, what does that say to you?”

“That it is chaotic and reckless?”

“It makes a lot more sense than having a king massacre anyone who doesn’t agree with his rule.  Besides, I’m not here to kill him, only have him release my friend, who is currently slated for death by burning at the stake at sundown.”

“You are associated with a sorcerer?”

“Cas isn’t that kind of magic, he has angel mojo, but he’s nothing like the witches from where we come from!”

“You say he isn’t a sorcerer and yet he has magic, which is it?”

“He’s an angel of God.  He is not a magical being, more like mythical?  You have unicorns and griffins, so believe me when I say he’s like that but different, he has a human vessel.”

“Okay, so how do you mean to persuade Uther to free your friend?”

“I guess I could explain that he and I aren’t from here, which is true, and that had we known we would have stayed away, or not done anything suspicious?”

“How are you planning to explain that you’re here?”  Merlin piped in.

“Went on a hunt, planned to be gone for a few weeks and then back soon after that.”

“What are you hunting?”

“Witches.”

Merlin glared at this.  Dean shrugged.  Gwen looked shocked.

“Are you a witch finder?  Last time we had one in Camelot many innocents almost died.”

“I’m a hunter, I hunt, not find and have someone else gank my prey.  I only go after things that kill people, not some wannabe witch or a healer.  The real bad ones are easy to tell the difference from each other.  I don’t specialize in anything, just monsters.”

“Well I hope so, otherwise I wouldn’t be in the mind to sell you, much less give you a sword without probable cause.”

“I thank you kindly for doing this regardless Milady Gwen.”  Gwen blushed.

“I’m no noble lady Sir, just a handmaiden.”

“Something tells me you will be, you have a noble heart.”

“Thank you kindly, I’m sorry but your name escapes me.”

“Dean.”

“Well thank you Dean, for those kind words.  I’ll see if I can find a suitable sword for your endeavors.”

Dean nods as Gwen walks into another room, probably the weaponry.


	3. Son's Of Tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is charging forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Request of a friend, based off a Tumblr gif set.

Dean marched on with a set destination.  Merlin tried to keep up, still trying to persuade him not to confront the King in the manner of which he was preceding.  Nevertheless, he was determined to save Cas, if not because he would never make it back to Sam without the angel’s mojo, but because after all they have been through Dean considered Cas to be a good friend, if not family.  When he got to the heavy doors leading to the throne room he kicked hard.

“Greetings, you royal sons-of-bitches.  I’m here for the guy you have in your dungeons.”

That got everyone’s attention, and the man on the throne (Dean assumed was the King) slowly rose.  “Who are you to charge into my kingdom and demand the release of a man accused of witchcraft?”

Dean gave Uther an are-you-fucking-serious look before he spoke.

“He belongs to me.  And he’s not in the slightest bit magical.”

“Care to explain how you’re some expert in what is or isn’t magic?”  Arthur pitched in.

“Enochian, he speaks a language than you have never heard of, and it sounds similar to what you would hear an actual sorcerer speak in an incantation.  I know, because I have heard the difference.”

“How does one such as you acquaint themselves with evil?” said some random old man off to one side or the throne room.

“I hunt evil things for a living, and anything hard to explain.  Things that like to kill innocent people.  That is what my mother and father did, and their mothers and fathers did before them, as my brother and I do now.  Saving people, hunting things, the family business.”

Arthur seemed unimpressed.  “And what have you hunted?  Wild boar?”

“Once killed a fairy, those are tricky, so tiny.  Other things would be, hmm…”

“A fairy?  Do those even exist?” an incredulous spectator interjected.

“Gaius?” the king addressed the old man Merlin had taken to standing beside during the debacle that was still in process.  “Do they?”

“Indeed sire, though I’ve not the misfortune of encountering a trickster.”

“Ha!”  Dean laughed.

“Why do you laugh hunter?”

“Got me thinking about all the tricksters I’ve met, one in particular can vouch for my companion you have in your dungeons, which is my way of getting back on the subject of matter.  The man you have locked up has a name, and that is Castiel.  He is not magical, just a bit dim witted and has no sense of personal space.  Sure, I’d never best him in a fight, but then again, he’d never hurt a fly.”

“So you’re saying that the man in my dungeons is falsely accused?”

“Without a doubt.”

“How are you sure?”

“I’ve known Cas for years; he’s not what you think he is.”

“So what is he?”

“You wouldn’t believe me until you have him burnt at the stake anyways, and by that time you wouldn’t be able to hear me say ‘I told you so’.”

“Explain hunter.”

“My name is Dean, not hunter, and Cas has a deafening scream.”

“But he would eventually succumb to the smoke and fire anyways.”

“Fire can’t kill him, nothing can.  Only a special weapon, of which only he is in possession of.”

“If fire cannot kill him and you say he’s not a sorcerer, what is he?”  Arthur was curious.

“An Angel of the Lord.”

“Be serious hunter”, said Uther.

“I am.”

“There is no such thing.”

“According to what you know, then yes.  I have seen him do things that are not explainable any other way.  Enochian is the Angels’ language.  He has shown his wings to me on occasion.  Cas even has brothers and sisters, other angels.”

“Name one.”

“Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, Samandriel, Balthazar.  That’s naming the ones I care to remember, for different reasons, though I know plenty of others.”

“You expect us to believe that a man in our dungeon is one of God’s warriors?  Angels have no true visage.”

“No…  However, an angel can inhabit a willing human host, and that host becomes a vessel for the celestial being.  Castiel’s vessel is no exception.  He is hosted by a devout man who I have had the pleasure of meeting when Cas had to vacate his vessel for a short time.”

“So you claim that we’ve imprisoned an angel, and you want him released.  Prove it, and I may consider it.”

“Very well, have someone bring Castiel here and I’ll provide enough evidence to my claim.”

Arthur immediately looked to Merlin and a knight.  “Merlin, Sir Leon, bring the prisoner here.  Keep him chained.”

********************

Merlin could feel the power emanating from Castiel as he neared the dungeon cell.  Castiel looked up from his position sitting on the wooden bed with his hands together in his lap.

“You must be Merlin”, he said.  Merlin looked shocked, but moved so Leon could unlock the door.  They proceeded to the hall where Uther, Arthur, Dean and the rest of the council still stayed.

“Dean.”  Cas said first.

“Hey Cas, hold tight okay, I’ll get you out soon.”  Dean reassured.

Uther stood tall from his throne.  “So we’ve established that you know each other, but what of the other claim?  Is this man an angel or a sorcerer?”  Cas glared at Dean.

“You told them?”

“What else was I going to do Cas, let you burn and have everyone go deaf?”

“I would have preferred if you’d find another way.”

“Like what Cas, break you out?  Because that seems very likely when there are more guards around your cell than Vamps in a nest.”

“You are more than capable of getting out of a situation like this Dean.”

“Not when they’re human Cas, did you forget what I am?”

“You are no longer just human Dean, though you try.”

“Right, because I’m so righteous that I started the apocalypse ball rolling, and my brother finished it.  Oh and let’s not forget Purgatory, and the mark of Cain, or my short stint as a vamp.”

“I’m not sure what you men are talking about, but if we could we get back to providing evidence of this prisoner’s innocence or guilt of sorcery?” Arthur interrupted.

Dean huffed.  “Fine, Cas, show them something.”

“I haven’t recovered from getting us here, I can’t even produce my blade, how am I to prove my innocence when I was denied explanation earlier on?”

“Wait, they didn’t even give you a fair trial?”

“It was my word as a stranger against that of a local peasant woman.”

“Seems like this age got one thing right and one thing horribly wrong.”  Dean turned to the King with a glare that could out shine Uther any day.  “You took the word of a misguided woman over a man that you didn’t know?  Understandable yet foolish.  What if Castiel had been a nobleman from a neighboring kingdom, and you had executed him as you tried to do?  Then the King of that realm finds out, you would have war on your hands, all because you were to blind by your hatred for the unknown that you would condemn anyone to the pyre.  I’ve had enough of your so called trial.”  Dean unsheathed his sword and marched over to Castiel, swinging and bringing the blade down on the chains.

“What do you think you are doing Hunter?”  Uther demanded.

“Freeing my companion from your tyranny, and leaving.  Try to bar my way and I will cut you down where you stand.”  Dean’s eyes went black and from beneath his right sleeve, a mark glowed, though no one saw.  He got close enough to Cas to ask quietly, “Do you have any mojo?”

Cas shook his head.  “Dammit…  Run.”


	4. Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dean and Castiel get out of the castle without collateral?

“This way!” said a voice as Dean and Castiel were running through the halls.  They turned towards the voice only to see Merlin in an alcove that leads who knows where.  When Dean hesitated, Merlin reached out and grabbed Dean and Cas by the front of their shirts.

“Come on, follow me.”

Reluctantly the two men followed the young manservant.

“Where are you taking us Merlin?”  Dean asked.  Merlin turned another corner, out of view from passersby, before turning around to face the other two men.  “To see someone who might be able to help.”

“Who?”

“A friend, well, he’s more like a mentor, but really grumpy and very bias.”

“Does grumpy-mentor guy have a name?”

“Kilgharrah.”

“You mean the Golden Dragon?”  Asked Castiel.

“A dragon, really?”

“I never said he was human, Dean, just that he’s someone who can help.”

“By scorching us?”

“He can help by giving me knowledge that I might otherwise have to acquire from books that were burnt during the purge.  As he believes Arthur’s destiny and mine is foretold, he wants to see me succeed, and I have only ever asked small favors in the past.  I see no reason as to how he could refuse, as you two are not from this age, and should return to your own.”

“Fine, let’s go see this dragon then.”

“We’re here.”  Dean had not realized they had started walking again, and found him in front of a tunnel of stairs going down.  Merlin smirked.  “Follow me.”  Sure enough the stairs lead to an opening to a cave, and there perched on a large worn down stalagmite was a grungy but once golden dragon.  He looked like he’d been waiting for them.

“Young Warlock, it seems you’ve made friends.”

“You know why I’m here Kilgharrah, don’t feign ignorance, for all I know you used my eyes to see what Uther almost did.”

“Indeed I know what Uther planned for the Seraph, but I knew you would handle it, despite the actions the Night of Hell committed without fear of consequence.”  He turned his head to look to the two.  “Dean Winchester, and Castiel, well met, but I’m afraid I can’t help you escape this millennia, and no spell could I teach Merlin that could get you even closer to your time.  For that, you have my apologies.”

“There is nothing to forgive, for it was my mistake that drained me of grace and stranded the two of us in your time.” Castiel said.

“None the less, you need time to recover, and so Merlin will take you to his home Village, you should find it peaceful.  Though I warn you not to stay too long, and not to you your grace until you can make it safely home, for it will be harder to recover again.”

“I understand.”

As they turned to leave there was a huff of air. “Oh and Winchester.” Kilgharrah said, and Dean turned. “Yeah?” Dean scoffed.  Kilgharrah readjusted his wings in irritancy.

“There is a way to cure you, leaving you with just to mark.  It would give you control, but still leave you with the power to smite the evils of your time.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“One less Night of Hell.”

“So you’re going to what? Kill the rage and bloodlust and what, take away the demon in me?”

“Yes, leaving you human with the control of the mark.”

“Before I became a demon I did that, it was killing me, what makes you think your method will work?”

“Much like teaching Merlin the spell to seal an old sorcerer into a crystal after preventing himself from being possessed, I will rid you of the demonic plague on your soul, and the severe urges to those emotions that go with it.  The procedure is harmless.”

“Alright so how would that work?”

“Come forth Hunter, and I will cure you.  Merlin, Castiel, you may be present, but take a step back.”

Dean stepped up in front of Kilgharrah; Merlin and Castiel took a few steps back.  Kilgharrah inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.  The breath came out like an iridescent smoke and covered Dean from head to toe.  When Kilgharrah finished and his smoky breath evaporated, Dean wobbled a little and then shook his head.  He then rolled his sleeve and looked at the Mark of Cain, which was more like a scar and less like a massive red burn.

“How do you feel now Hunter?” Kilgharrah questioned.

Dean shrugged.  “More like I did before I went to Hell, or Purgatory.  Powerful, but calmer?  I think that’s the word for it.  Purpose, I feel like I actually have a reason to be me again.”

“Excellent Winchester.  It seems that you’ve retained your humanity to its highest extent.  You need not fear losing control.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You may yet have a fulfilling life ahead, use it well.”

“I’ll definitely try.”

“Good luck Hunter, and to you Seraph.”

“Thank you Kilgharrah, we appreciate all that you’ve done for us.”

With final farewells in order, the trio found their way out of the castle, and found someone waiting for them with horses.  And by someone, there were actually more than one.

“Arthur, Morgana, what are you doing here?”

“After that show of bravery against Uther, I knew someone would help those two with their escape.  I seem to remember a certain servant that once had me hide a young Druid boy in my chambers, and a certain Prince that returned that boy to his people.  So I recruited Arthur’s help, which after a few choice words in our argument, he agreed.”  Morgana said as a matter of fact.

“She put me in the perspective of your Hunter friend, of what I would do for a companion such as he has.  And throwing in the fact of my part in returning Mordred to the Druids, I had to oblige.”

“How noble of you Arthur.”

“I did not do it for you _Mer_ lin.”

“Of course not, why would I expect you to.”

“Would you two stop this foolish bickering, we need to make headway in our travels before its pitch dark.  I’d like to be in Ealdor by sundown tomorrow.”  Morgana huffed and mounted her horse.  Arthur took his horse, and Merlin choose one for himself.  Dean walked up to one of the remaining steeds, patting his shoulder before moving to mount, but turned to look at Castiel.  Said angel was staring at the last horse with confusion.

“Cas, you have to get on the horse.  Don’t tell me I have to help you.”

“Okay Dean, I won’t.”

“Dammit Cas, do I need to heft you up onto the horse’s back or can you do that much yourself?”

“I’m not sure how…”

You swing your right leg over the back, pulling yourself up so one leg is on either side of the animal.  Hop to it.”

“Dean, you know I don’t see the logic in that statement, but I can try what you said.”

“Just watch what I do Cas, then do it yourself.”  Castiel nodded, Dean sighed, then mounted with little struggle, he hadn’t ridden a horse since that one job they had in Texas when he was 12.  Castiel managed to swing his leg over, but he couldn’t quite manage to pull himself up past that.  Dean rolled his eyes, lined himself where he could reach over Cas’s horse to grab his hand and yank him up.  Once Castiel was settled the group made their way deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, hope what I wrote will satisfy readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if people seem OOC, I tried to make it fit.


End file.
